Wicked Intentions
by 9thDimen
Summary: Will be sexy/funny. An old friend of Kakashi comes back to the village after twelve years. Not only is she strange but she holds a dark secret that many want for their own. Later chapters will hold a lot more action. KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1 Promised

Wicked Intentions

Chapter 1 Promised

The third Hokage knew what I was. He knew everything about me and I was to be sent away, far away from the village and from him. It wasn't because he was frightened of what I am but he knew what power I held, what devastation I could bring. I was… fourteen when I had to leave. It was okay to be honest; I knew the third Hokage was only protecting the people he loved and his village.

There was only one thing left to do. I had to say goodbye, I couldn't leave without saying goodbye.

The rain began to quicken as I lightly tapped on his window. I could see his sleeping form under the blanket as he slowly breathed. When I tapped again he finally looked over towards me with his one uncovered eye. I found it quite strange that even to bed he wore his mask, but I didn't dwell on it too much. I could see him sigh and slowly rise out of bed. When he walked over to the window he opened it and said to me, "What did you do now?"

I huffed, "How come you always think that I always am in trouble every time I make a midnight visit?"

"Do you remember a time you haven't?" he inquired.

I thought about it for a second then gave in, "Okay you win, this time I'm not in trouble in the least bit." I hopped into the room and out of the pouring rain.

"Then why are you here?" he crossed his arms.

"To say goodbye." My back was to him when I spoke.

"Goodbye? Where are you going?"

"Far away."

"Is it a mission?"

"…no." I turned around to look at him smiling, "Can I crash here for the night?"

"Don't you always." It wasn't a question but more of a statement.

I smiled and nodded and then started to strip down to my underwear. Kakashi turned his head and I could see the dark red burn under his mask. My wet clothes plopped on the ground and I hurriedly went over to his bed and covered myself up.

When his attention turned back towards me he said, "You know where not kids anymore, you can't expect me to not care that your half naked in my bed," he then sighed.

Kakashi was sixteen, and I was… fourteen. Every time I'm in trouble I always run to Kakashi to hide. We had a lot of nights like these. Of course when I was… five and he was seven we didn't give a damn, but now…

"Hatake, I don't know when I'm coming back. I might not come back – just spend this one night with me, you're my only friend and – I'll miss you."

"What do you mean you might not come back?" he sounded concerned.

"I'm being sent away, far away."

"Yes, but why?"

"I can't tell you."

He sighed in defeat and walked over to the bed and lay next to me. I make a small squeal of excitement and grabbed his arm to give it a bear hug. Okay, I have some respect for Kakashi, if I bear hug him half naked it would be awkward for him. Not for me of course, I could care less, but for him it will be.

"You might not come back," he repeated. I simply nodded and he sighed – again. "Can you make me one promise before you leave?"

"Anything Hatake."

"Come back in one piece."

I hesitated before answering, "I promise."

Morning came and Kakashi still wasn't awake. I slipped out of bed and grabbed my clothes I carelessly threw on the ground. They were still damp and wrinkled in parts that actually dried but I didn't care. I walked over to Kakashi and looked down at him. He was so peaceful. I swiftly placed a soft kiss on his cheek and quickly left his room, looking back one more time before I left him.

My promise will be kept. I will come back.

Twelve Long Years Passed

I could see the gates of the small village I left so long ago. Only a couple more steps before I make it.

"Hey, were almost there," I said to my comrades that were hanging limply in my arms. One of my arm was placed around his waist so my hand was splayed across his stomach as I slowly and desperately tried to heal his wounds. "You're not going to die you hear me, you are not going to die!" As I tried to move faster I ended up hurting my own wounds further making me cough up blood. This was pathetic even for me. I fell to the ground in pain.

The doors slowly began to open and I saw figures run out towards us. I recognized them as they wore their white hospital clothing. They ran over towards me and grabbed my two comrades. I watched as they looked over their injures and saw them unfold stretcher to carry them off. One nurse ran over to me and turned me over to examine my injuries.

"Oh my god," she gasped.

I smiled up at her. It wasn't me she was truly looking at, it was my wounds. I had countless gashes and cuts running through my body. I had to protect my comrades, my friends. The only way to do that was to use my body as a shield for most of the attacks. In the state I was at, at the moment in time when we were attacked I didn't have enough energy to defend them and the only thing that I could protect them with was my body.

This time a ninja walked up to me. One I didn't recognize. When he looked down at me his face grew solemn, "It's amazing she can still breathe. I never seen anything like this, not with this great of injury and to see the victim still alive." He ordered the nurse and others nearby us to hurry and take me to the hospital.

I heard whispers as they carried me. "She's not going to make it", "She will most likely die over night", "I wouldn't be surprised if she dies before she makes it to the hospital".

I'm not going to die. I made a promise and I was going to keep that promise.

As we passed people I looked at their faces. A couple I recognized, one was another friend of mine named Gai. As soon as he saw me his eyes grew wide and he ran over to the nurses and doctors carrying me. "What the hell happened?" He demanded.

"We don't know yet, one of our guards noticed her limping her way with two others hanging off her shoulders," the nurse said quickly. "At first we were skeptical, thinking it may be a trape, but after further examination we realized it was real."

"What made you believe it was real?" Gai asked as he walked with us at my side. He slowly glanced down at me and I smiled. He looked even more surprised. "She's still conscious?"

"We saw her trying to heal one of her fallen team member as she made her way to the village."

"She what? In this condition she still had enough strength to do that?"

The nurse only nodded.

"W-Where's Kakashi?" I squeezed out before I coughed up more blood.

Gai looked down at me with the same surprised stare. "He's with the Hokage."

"Does he know I'm here?"

Gai shook his head, "Not yet, want me to go get him?"

I nodded my head, and like that Gai vanished.

:-•:*Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ*:•-:

When I woke I jolted up out of my bed with a start. I was breathing heavily and when I looked around I was in a bed next to a window. I was in a hospital. "You're awake!"I looked over to where the voice spoke and noticed a nurse standing next to my bed with a clipboard and pen in her hand. I nodded towards her and her posture relaxed a little. "You are very lucky Aya, not many would survive the injuries you had to endure."

I simply nodded my head, "Where's my comrades?"

She looked at me puzzled then she nodded her head understanding, "They are fine, but I'm afraid they haven't woken up yet."

"Are they in a coma?" I felt my voice raise an octave.

She shook her head vigorously, "No, no of course not they are fine. I'm actually surprised to see that you are awake before they are. You did receive more injuries than they did."

I looked away from her not saying anything more. I heard her walk over to the table and pick something up. When she walked back over I turned my head to look at her only to see the needle in her hand. "What are you going to do with that?"

"This shot will ease the pain, your wounds are not fully healed so…"

I cut her off, "You're not putting that in my butt!"

She looked at me questionably, "This isn't going in your butt it's going in your IV…"

I didn't hear what she said instead I quickly stood up ignoring the pain and backing away from her. She quickly walked over towards me, "Aya, please lay back down you are in no condition to be walking around at this time."

I made a beeline towards the door. I could hear her following me and because of my injuries I couldn't run any faster than the speed of her chase.

I saw a man at the end of the hallway and my heart stopped beating a couple of beats. He had silver hair and was quite tall with a mask on. He was casually walking down the hallway and I knew he was on his way towards my room. "HATAKE!" I screamed at him and ran towards him even faster. I could hear the nurse call my name and my heart started to speed up with fear of the deadly needle.

Kakashi looked at me with surprise. Then his eyes grew big as he watched me run towards him. I wanted to give him a huge hug but decided on a better tactic. When I finally reached him I grabbed his shirt and threw him towards the nurse who was chasing me down with the evil insane eyes of hers. Kakashi eyes grew wide and white with surprise when he found himself flying through the air because of me, and when he hit the nurse I could have sworn I saw birds flying around his head when he settled on the ground with the needle in his arm.

* * *

><p><strong>(WARNING READ ALL BELOW:<strong>

**Okay just a couple of words before you/if you start reviewing. This is supposed to be funny. Some of you may think its stupid funny; others may think it's just plain stupid. I made it this way for a reason. The Aya you saw at the end… you will see a lot of her if I continue this. She will be fun/outgoing/crazy like and there is a very, very good reason why she is like that, but sadly I cannot tell you because it will ruin the story. Please for the love of my insanity review! I am a reviewing WHORE I need reviews to fulfill my lust for them. **

**And I am also evil and will not make a second chapter unless my lust is sustained for the time being!**

**SO REVIEW! Every review you make I will write a response to each one in my next chapter.**

**Also, this is a remake of my story called Wolf's Desire. I'm not kidding it's still up too if you wanna look, I changed a lot of stuff but it's still has the same idea. For a note this takes place between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden when Naruto is training and yada, yada, yada.**

**Also, Aya is a big flirt. I mean a big flirt with Kakashi. There will be a lot of sexy/funny scenes later on if this gets enough attention. I tend this story to be funny and sexy at the same time and I have a lot of plans if this pulls through, so if you want to see my plans then review nicely. Constructive criticism is allowed. If you want to flame send me a PM. The first chapter is always short but if this gets enough loven then the chapters will be a lot longer, and yes I know this one was quick.)**


	2. Chapter 2 Trust

Wicked Intentions

Chapter 2 Trust

(Small warning: This chapter will jump around – a lot between characters. I want you to get a sense of what Aya act like in other characters eyes and compare to how she actually thinks. Take note of different "things" Aya does and says compared to her thinking. I usually don't do an author note in the beginning of the chapter so this will probably be the only time I'll ever do it. When you see a ** around someone's name that means the next paragraphs are focusing on them and not in first person perspective with Aya.)

*Tsunade*

Tsunade looked through the contents that Shizune delivered into her office. She told her that what lies in this bag is questionable. This bag belonged to Aya; she had it on her back when she returned to the village in terrible condition. Tsunade never heard of this girl before. She was told that Aya was born here in the village but left at the age of fourteen with others for an unknown reason.

This certain bag was found on the ground after they took Aya and her team members away to tend to their wounds. Normally the bag would have been returned to her but what was in it was a concern.

What lay sprawled out on her desk was twenty different ninja headbands that belong to different villages. Each one had a slash through their village sign. One had the leaf village symbol but also had a slash through it. It was unknown to who they belonged to but Tsunade was determined to know the reason why this was in her possession. There was another item in her bag that concerned her. An Akatsuki gown was neatly folded under all of the headbands. It looked like it went through a lot with the burn marks and rips.

Tsunade had her hands tucked under her chin as she examined the headbands. When the doors to her office swung open she looked up to see Shizune walk in. "What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Aya has finally woken up," Shizune said casually.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide with surprise, "She's already awake, there's no way after the extent of injury she had to endure? She should be out for months."

Shizune only nodded, "Yes, I was thinking the same thing, but somehow she's awake and she's already made quite a commotion at the hospital." A light smile of amusement crossed her face.

"Oh? How so?"

"I think it may be best if you see for yourself."

Tsunade nodded and stood up and headed for the hospital.

When she arrived she couldn't believe what she saw. Kakashi was in a hospital bed not because he was injured but because he had drugs in his system from an accidental shot. He was still conscious but he had a dazed look about him. Aya was sitting in another bed with her legs crossed into a pretzel along with her arms as she glared at a nurse. The nurse on the other hand had a huge lump on her head with an ice back placed against it. She was looking at the chart in her hand trying her best not to look at Aya even though occasionally her eyes would look up to see if she was still glaring at her.

"What the hell happened?" Tsunade asked as she glared at everyone in the room.

"Lady Tsunade!" The nurse said surprised as she quickly stood up. "Um, well you see I tried to give Aya a shot in HER IV," she said rather loudly towards Aya which received and even bigger glare than ever. "And she thought I was going for her butt."

"Because you were!" Aya bellowed.

"No I wasn't, you did have an IV in your arm but you were so engrossed on the needle you weren't even paying attention."

Aya looked down at both of her elbows, one revealing having a small amount of dried blood. "Well looky there, I guess the nurse wasn't lying after all."

The nurse slapped her forehead with great intensity. "You are an idiot! Why would I lie to you?"

Aya shrugged her shoulders. The nurse glared at Aya in return then threw her arms in the air with exasperation as she stomped out of the room.

"What's her problem?" Aya asked acting totally oblivious.

Tsunade just shook her head. Normally she would be yelling at them at the top of her lungs telling them to stop fooling around but now wasn't the time. Tsunade was here for one reason and one reason alone. She walked over to Aya and threw the bag onto her bed. When she left her office she made sure she had some ANBU members outside the hospital and two in the hospital itself just in case this turned nasty.

"Hey!" Aya said while grabbing her bag with a smile. "I was wondering where this went."

"Yes, if you don't mind to tell me why you have some certain items in your bag. I hope you have a really good explanation for this." Tsunade said with great authority and a little hint of cockiness on her end.

Aya emptied the contents of the headbands and Akatsuki robe onto her bed freely without any hint of regret. She grabbed two of them, one was from the village of sand and the other was from the village hidden in the mist. "I'm not supposed to tell you really."

Tsunade simply stared at her. Kakashi, while silently watching the show go down knew that Tsunade was about to snap. Then she did when her fist came down on the table next to Aya making it crack. Thankfully she didn't use all her strength or the table would have split in two. Aya didn't flinch from the force of the impact. She looked at Tsunade with the same solemn stare and a smile not even blinking her eyes.

*Kakashi*

It amazed him how she didn't flinch. Everyone was terrified of Tsunade's strength and this was the first time Aya ever witnessed it. Kakashi's eyes went back to the headbands and robe in her lap. He wondered too why she had those certain items in her possession. Kakashi knew Aya to well. She wouldn't be with people like the Akatsuki.

"What do you mean you can't tell me? If I were you I would choice my words wisely because right now you have an Akatsuki robe in your possessions means…"

"Means what? If you look closely… Tsunade, right? That this robe isn't really - real."

Tsunade picked up the robe to examine it further, "What do you mean?"

"I made it."

Kakashi this time stood up and walked over to the robe. He grabbed the sleeve to see the seams were very clear from poor sewing. "I see, who sewed this, a child?"

Aya began to scratch her head and laughed lightly with her eyes closed. "I did of course."

"What were you planning on doing with this anyways?" Tsunade asked.

"I told you that I can't tell you."

"And why can't you tell me." Tsunade started to sound pissed again.

"I promised the third Hokage that I wouldn't."

"You did?" Tsunade thought about it for a second then she began to glare at Aya. "Why haven't there been any files about this?"

"Because it's only between the third Hokage and me."

"You're lying."

"How would you know? The third Hokage isn't here anymore so he can't vouch for me."

"Right, but I'm the new Hokage and personally I don't trust you."

Finally Kakashi decided to speak up on Aya's behalf. "But I can. Before she left Aya came to me. She told me that she had an important mission to go on but also couldn't tell me. When I confronted the third Hokage about it he confirmed it even though he wouldn't tell me either." Kakashi lied.

"Fine, but since I am the new Hokage I have the right to know of this mission."

"No you don't."

"Damn it Aya." Tsunade yelled and started to advance on Aya.

Kakashi stepped in front of her with his arms slightly up. "Calm down, she hasn't done anything wrong."

Tsunade looked from Kakashi and Aya with annoyance, then she turned sharp on her heal and before she left the room she said to Kakashi, "I want to see you in my office in less than half an hour, got that?" Kakashi nodded and she finally left.

Kakashi found it a little funny that during that whole conversation Aya was smiling. Her facial futures never changed or twitched. When he turned around to look at Aya he found her that she was behind him and their faces were only inches away from each other

*Aya*

That was sweet of Kakashi to stand up for me but it was true that my "mission" was to be kept a secret. I had to lie to Tsunade, I wasn't assigned this assignment from the third Hokage. I was sent away because he was protecting this village and that is all.

When Kakashi was turned away from me I quietly walked over until I was behind him. When he turned around he was surprised to see me so close to him. Then I hugged him. I could feel him tense up for a second then relax. When I pulled away I said, "Sorry for throwing you earlier."

"Yeah about that," Kakashi started to rub his shoulder where the needle was forcefully punctured.

"I've missed you Kakashi," I said while gently placing my hand on his chest. He started to get tense again and my smile deepened. "It's been a long twelve years."

"Yes, it has."

Then something very wicked came to mind making me take a step closer to Kakashi pressing my body up against him; he tensed when I did so and my smile turned wicked matching my thoughts. "Can you do something for me?"

I could see small amount of perspiration form on the side of his exposed cheek bone. This is interesting; I wonder why he isn't pushing me back. It looks like Kakashi hasn't changed that much as well. After a second of assessing the situation Kakashi finally said, "Depends on what it is."

Both of my arms went around his neck and I made our faces only inches away from each other. I could feel his hot breath through his mask; I was very close to him, my lips only inches away from his. "Close your eyes."

Kakashi's face burned red and he finally nodded his head. When they closed I slowly let him go and watched him carefully as I backed up towards the bed and quickly put my headbands into the backpack along with my Akatsuki gown. I can't believe Tsunade said that it looked like a child made the robe; it took me a whole thirty minutes to make that. That's the longest I ever sat on my butt doing something. I walked over to the window and opened it trying my best not to make any noise. When I took a step out the window and grabbed the ledge with my hand so I was dangling off I finally said, "Open your eyes."

Kakashi opened his eyes and I stuck my tongue out and pulled the skin under my eye down with my free hand and let go of the ledge. When I was falling I saw Kakashi run over to the window to look down at me and when I landed on my feet I looked back up at him and stuck my tongue out. I saw him sigh and I laughed loudly so he could hear. "I'll see you later Hatake!" Before I took off I bent over and smacked my butt at him. I have to stay in character and being goofy is my character. I was surprised to see him smiling when I took off.

*Back to Kakashi - Again*

Once Aya disappeared Kakashi sighed to himself and walked away from the window. Today has been a long day for him and it's only five in the afternoon. He wondered what Tsunade had to talk to him about. Most likely pertained to Aya, something he wasn't looking forward to. He still felt a little nauseous from the needle and all he wanted to do was go home and read his book, but unfortunately fate did not like him today.

When Kakashi entered Tsunade's office he wished he would have waited longer before arriving because Tsunade was still pissed off. She was going through paper work with a stamp like a mad woman not even bothering to look what they are for. Usually this was normal but the face she was making told him that she was not in a good mood. At first she didn't see him, she was still stamping each paper with ferocity and a pissed off face. Even Shizune was cowering in a corner as she watched the very pissed off Hokage.

Finally she looked up at Kakashi and immediately stopped her work. Her attention flew to Shizune and she yelled, "Get out of her now!" Shizune nodded her head and headed straight for the door closing it behind her. Tsunade attention turned back to Kakashi her pissed of expression not changing in the least bit.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Kakashi finally asked.

Tsunade brought her hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her noise before she spoke, "Tell me Kakashi why I shouldn't put Aya under arrest?"

Kakashi was confused, "Why would you arrest her, she hasn't done anything wrong?"

Tsunade reached into her pocket and pulled out a parchment of papers and set them on her desk. She scooted them at the edge and Kakashi walked over and picked them up to read. His eyes strained afterwards, "Theses are from – Orochimaru?"

Tsunade nodded her head, "It's a letter from Orochimaru to Aya, a letter that's gives his gratitude from assassinating someone."

Kakashi read over the letter multiple times. Orochimaru was thanking her for assassinating the one he called Red. It didn't give a pacific name but he says it was a _pleasure _to do business with her. "This can't be right."

"I thought so too but after speaking to her today, how she said that she was given a mission from the third Hokage I was starting to wonder if this was part of the mission. I still don't trust her, and I would feel better if I brought her in for questioning but since you know her better than I do I've decided for you to give the order."

"Me?"

"Yes, what do you think I should do?"

"I don't think I should be the one to decide. You are the Hokage; you know what's best for the village."

Tsunade turned around towards the window looking out at the buildings. "I want to bring her in for questioning, but is that truly the best tactic? I have a feeling she won't talk, even if we _interrogated_ her."

Kakashi closed his eyes as he thought; he opened his eyes to look back down at the letter. "Interrogation isn't the best option with her. I'll keep a close eye on her and see if she truly has gone rogue." Kakashi said with doubt.

"Do you think she's gone rogue?" Tsunade turned around to look Kakashi in the eye.

Kakashi didn't hesitate when he spoke. "No, I know she hasn't."

Tsunade nodded her head.

Kakashi saw something in the corner of his eye at the end of Tsunade window. When he looked over he saw Aya poking her head over the top window. She was hanging off the ledge of the roof looking in, and then she jumped down on the roof of the bottom floor. She did something that made Kakashi laugh even though he tried his hardest not too.

Aya smooshed her face against the window, her nose was pinned up make a big like shape, and her mouth was shaped like an O against the glass and her tongue pressed against the glass as well, like she was licking it. Her eyes went crossed and Kakashi was laughing so hard he had to lean forward on the desk with one hand and the other was holding his stomach. He usually wouldn't have laughed if someone else has done it. He would have looked at them like they were an idiot, but when Aya does it, it reminds him so much of his child hood with her. Aya made his childhood bearable, making him laugh when he was down. He was really glad she hasn't changed one bit.

When Tsunade looked behind her at Aya her mouth went agape and her eyes were wide and white with a mixture of anger and surprise. But before she could do anything a big white dog came up from behind Aya and tackled her to the side. Aya herself was surprise her mouth became wide and her arms flared to the sides as the dog repeatedly licked her. She desperately tried to get the dog off of her but to no prevail.

Kiba suddenly appeared beside his dog Akamaru and tried to pull him off her. Kakashi found that strange. That dog has a hard time liking anybody except Kiba and yet he was licking Aya like she was part of the family. Finally Kiba got his dog off of her and Aya stood up and took a step back but somehow Akamaru broke free and Aya turned around to try and get away but ended up getting jumped on again by the giant white dog. Aya lay on her stomach and her face planted into the ground.

Then her head shot up and Kakashi heard her yell threw the glass and said quite clearly, "He's trying to dominate me!"

Kiba finally got Akamaru off of her and had a firm grip on the dog. Kiba stood in front of his dog and told him to sit and he listened.

Tsunade and Kakashi watched the whole thing go down with faces that said 'What the hell just happened'?

* * *

><p><strong>(Okay, a little funny scene at the end. I know Akamaru will always listen to Kiba with any hesitation and the dog may seem a little out of character, but everything that happened in this chapter has a very good explanation and of course I can't tell you. I know I jumped around with people and this will not happen again. Future chapters will only jump once and that's it. I wanted you to see how other characters see her compared to how she thinks. I hope I wrote this chapter to my own satisfaction. It was hard to write down what I was thinking, and I wanted to write down exactly as I imagined it. <strong>

**The headbands will have a big purpose in the future as well as the letter and the costume. **

**MitternachtDressage – I'm glad you liked it. I hope this chapter is like the last for you.**

**LoRo13 – Thanks for the review. I hope you enjoy this one too. **

**If you don't want me to leave a comment then just say so and I won't, I don't mind :). **

**I know some may think this is stupid and some may think this is funny. Tell me your opinion. I'm a reviewing whore and reviews will fill my lust for the time being. I am surprised that I got three reviews on my first chapter. I hope that this chapter was as good as the last one. I wanted to get most of the plot in, and there will be more added to it as the chapters go on. Review if you really like it. They give me confidence to write the next one.)**


End file.
